DaddyRussiaXChildReader
by Courtney.Briseno1
Summary: You are the country of (Country Name) and you were about about to die when a man named Russia found you. You wanted him to be your father but he refused. Will you convince the Russian to be your father? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Daddy RussiaXChild Reader  
You found yourself in a vast land filed with snow "where am I? It's so clod here" you hug yourself tight as you walk through the cold wet snow "hello?! Is anyone out there?" you called from time to time, but no one answered back to you. Your body started getting numb even though you had warm cloths.

You felt your eyes beginning to shut on you, and your knees started to feel weak they wanted to give and let you fall to the cold ground. You gave in to what your body wanted, but as you fall you see a blurry dark silhouette of a man.

You continued to fall waiting to fell the cold snow against your face but you didn't instead your felt warmth. The hyperthermia still consumed your tiny body so you passed out.

You woke up gently and found yourself wrapped in a gray and white scarf plus a soft blanket "how did I end up here?" you thought to yourself. The room you were in was kind of dark but had a warm feeling to it. So you uncover yourself and jump off the bed scurrying to the door, it was left open just a crack so you opened it and went out into the hallway of the house "I got to find out a way out of here" you turn one corner and run into a short kid "hey! Oww! Who are you how did you-"

you take off running again the kid runs after you "hey! Get back here!" you find stares and run down them "I got lose him!" you took a big leap jumping about four stares, the kid yells over the stares "Lithuania! Estonia! Catch her!" you stop and look for the door "there has to be a door out of here somewhere!" then a guy with short and dirty blonde hair comes out "what are you babbling on about?"

then he notices you " hey! He told us you were supposed to stay up stairs!" he runs and tries to catch you, but you jump and run off again, you thought you were going to escape them, looking back to them they looked tired and exhausted of chasing you "yes! Now all I have- Ah!" you hit something and hit the ground, you rub your head and bottom "owww what the?" you look up and see a tall man in a long tan trench coat, he had gray hair but lavender eyes.

"Russia! Catch her!" he tilts his head and smiles at them, you get up and run behind him clutching his coat gently "go away you Meany's!" they all stop stunned "but, you ran" then Russia speaks for you " you heard her, go away" his dark vibe feels the room" ye- yes sir" they all leave, then you think to yourself "now's my chance" as you took one step Russia picks you up by the back of your shirt collar"where do you think you're going?" he says in a sweet voice.

You feral your arms up and down "Let me go, let me go!" he just smiles and puts you in both of his hands holing you up to his face "It's too cold for a youngling like you" you squirm a bit "I don't care! Let me go!" he just chuckles "You almost died out there by yourself, I can't let you go out there again" you stopped your struggling and looked at him surprised "so you're the one who saved me?" he just keeps smiling cause he couldn't think of what to say at the moment.

"so your Mr. Russia?" "Why don't we talk tomorrow da?" you pout and fold your arms "but I want to ask you some questions" he puts you down and kneels down to your level "you should go back to the room and we will talk tomorrow ok?" he pushes you a little but not forcefully "okay, okay" you stick your tongue out and head back to the room where you woke up. Back in your room you couldn't sleep at all, you wanted to know where you were and who this Russia was, you get up "ahhh, I can't sleep!"

once again you get up out of the bed and run back out, you were about to go down the stairs but then you spotted Russia sitting on the couch threw the stares, you debated to try to sneak around him. So you tip toed your way down the stairs and then you snuck behind the couch thinking you were being silent till Russia catches you "what are you doing up da? Its 3:00 in the morning"

he didn't look at you but you stopped and froze and couldn't find anything to say for a sec "I uhh, couldn't sleep Mr. Russia" he keeps his eyes on the T.V "ah I see" you walk to the front of the couch and look up to him, he glances to you for a sec "may I stay up with you?" you ask in a shy voice, he pats the cushion next to him but he doesn't exactly smile , you jump up and sit by him but you're not exactly comfortable around him, Russia could feel it to so he broke the silence.

"so who are you?" you look up to him "oh I'm the Country of CN" he's face went from blank to stunned "a new country?" he thought to himself "ah, I didn't know a new country was forming" you think in your head "wait sense his name is Russia, does that mean I'm in the Country of Russia?" he looks down to you see your face ponder then you notice he's looking at you "oh! Um! Does that mean if your Russia then this place I'm in is Russia?!"

He smiles and nods his head "yes da" you look down for a sec "is this place only landscape snow?" he gets sort of a sad look on his face "do you not like snow?" you shake your head "it's not like that it's just when I was walking around that's all I saw was snow, no city's no towns" Russia looks out the window " there are some towns and cities but my house isn't near any, I'm completely alone here"

"what about those three boys who were here? Don't they live here?" he shakes his head no "not really there just my Country's neighbors" you start to feel bad for him and you start to frown "what about brothers or sisters?" he averts his eyes from yours "That's enough questions for now da" he stands up "but I'm not tired I got to ask you more questions" he picks you up and throws you over his shoulder "it's time for you to go back to bed" you squirm" hey! Let me down! I'm warning you"

He just smiles again getting a thrill out of your you do something unexpected you bite his shoulder hard, he winces at the tiny pain "hey that wasn't very nice da!" he gets to your room and puts you on your bed "I'm not going to sleep!" he starting to notice you were kind of a brat, he knows your young so he tries to contain his anger "look you really need to go to sleep"

You start throwing a hissy fit like any kid at bed time would "I don't want to! You can't make me!" Russia is getting more irritated by the second, then he had enough "look you little brat! Either go to bed or I'll kick you out of this house or leave you in the cold!" you stopped your fit and looked up to him, his violet eyes looked scary to you and so did his voice.

Your eyes started to water and you started to cry "da!? I didn't" your crying got louder and Russia didn't know what to do right now, he started to panic in his mind "what would Ukraine do? What do I do?!" he looked to your crying face, he never really handled kids before let alone be around one as small as you, he tried to calm his own mind then it hit him.

He picked you up gently cradling you in his arms rocking you gently whispering "shhh, it's okay little one, I'm sorry, shhhh" your crying started to subside and you wipe your tears away, Russia couldn't hold back the urge, he helped you wipe your tears away to. He carriers you around the room "you didn't mean it did you?" you look up to him his violet eyes meet your e/c eyes, he whispers back to you "no I didn't I just" he takes a deep breath "what would help you fall asleep da?" but when he looks down to you, your small body is curled up just a bit,

your tiny hand clutching his scarf. He sits down on the bed having you sleep in his arms. You snuggle more in his chest and he hears you mumble the word "daddy" he blushes majorly and denies you just called him that self-consciously, he never thought of himself as a father figure sense almost everyone is scared of him.

He thinks to himself for a long time "I can't take care of her, I'll just have one of the other allies take to her." He looks down to you again and he frowns, he didn't want to get attached to you, even though he felt himself getting there.

He puts you back in your bed and covers you up. He go's back to his bed and falls asleep for the next three hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"BEEEP,BEEP,BEEP!" His alarm clock went off and he gets up slowly, meanwhile you were still asleep in your warm bed then your waken up by someone shaking you gently "ermm?" you open your eyes to see Russia (you forgot you called him daddy for the moment) "oh good morning Russ-"

Now you slightly remembered you called him daddy "Daddy!" he had a surprised face "now don't call me that da" you had a questioned look on your face "why not? You saved me and-" he cuts you off "were just friends and that's all" you frown "but I want-" he sighs and changes the subject "today were going to see the allies, I think one of them should take care of you"

you start to cry again "but I don't want you to leave me!" your crying just made it harder for Russia to let you go, but he couldn't take care of a little nation like you, he was too busy with his own work. He puts you in his lap "lesion CN I know you want" he notice you weren't listing and just kept crying.

He stokes your H/c hair and with a calming voice hushed you "shhhhh, shhhh" he felt he wanted to keep you, but he kept fighting himself in his mind that he couldn't "please don't give me away Mr. Russia I don't think I could handle being away from you" he give a slight sad smile.

" being with another country will suit you well" Russia was stunned on how much you already trust him let alone think of him like a father. "lets go da"

(time skip!)

You guys arrive at a big house and go in "so this is where the allies are Da- Russia?" he nods his head in a silent yes. You enter a small room with chairs and a chalk board "looks like were early why don't you sit da" you do as your told and after a few minutes a guy with a cow lick comes in "yo Russia!" he notices you "hey! Who's this little dudeit?" you seem scared of his loudness, and say in a shy voice "I'm C/N" "No way? Are you Russia's kid?!"

you look to Russia for a response "No I just found her in my Country yesterday so I took her in for now" America tilts his head to the side "for now? What yha going to do? Kick her out?" Russia says back "ill explain when all the Allies are here" America still had a questioned look "whatever bro" After another 15min the rest show up and asked who you were etc.…  
(ANOTHER TIME SKIP! WEEEEEEEEE! )

"okay that's it for a meeting" England said then Russia stands up "I got a favor to ask you guys" they all turn their attention to Russia "I bet your wondering why I brought C/N here" his hands tighten on the table "I would like one of you to take care of her" you stop whatever you were doing and lesion to Russia "wait why one of us? You found her" England said to Russia.

"yes I know but, im to busy so I need one-" you run under the table and run to him cluching his coat "please don't get rid of me Russia!" little tears form in your eyes, Russia felt bad but he again couldn't take care of you.

"Can one of you take her out?" America steps in and takes you out but you didn't want to go with the American. "let me go! I want my daddy!" America tries to calm you down by rubbing your back "I know it tough for a little nation like you, but things like this happen C/N"

(back in the room)

"well she would be an absolute wonderful territory! Honhonhon" China didn't want any part in this England thought it was wrong for Russia to get rid of you and America just felt bad for you "you bloody git! Is that all you think about?" "honhonhon, what she would" England looks back to Russia "and you! You're a big nation you should be able to raiser her well" he just shakes his head "I got more to take care of then C/N" England argues back "Do you think we could do better at raising her?" Russia's eyes lock with England's "No its just I don't have the time to-"china jumps in.

"Your always alone right? You're not used to have someone around you do you?" then England ends it "your just scared to get close to her, and scared that she will leave you like your other Nations. I'm right aren't I?" Russia's eyes feel with Anger, and he pulls out his Pipe "shut up!" he begins to swing at England then he hears a small voice saying.

" Daddy please stop!" you jump out of America's arms and run trwds your daddy and hug his leg "please don't do this, no violence" he lowers his pipe "America" said England "you take C/N home with you" America nods his head "come on C/N"you look up to your daddy then America "no I don't want to go with you! Only daddy Russia!"

you plea, Russia shakes you off of his leg, you fall to the ground softly "America is your daddy now, go with him now" you look up to your daddy "but I" he looks down to you with a stern look "kolkolkol I said go now!"

you never heard him like that before. You run to America and hide in his arms, he takes you out. Everybody leaves expect for Russia, he bite his lip trying not to let out any feelings he has but after one tear escaped from him, he broke down into a thousand tears.

America tries to calm you down from your crying by singing a sweet song "Sweet baby, sleep, what ails my dear? What ails my darling thus to cry? Be still, my child and lend thine ear, to hear me sing thy lullaby. When God with us was dwelling here, In little babes he took delight; Such innocents as thou, my dear, Are ever precious in His sight". You're crying calms down.

"there you go dudeit" he smiles his big hero smile "now" he throws you up in the air "Ahh! "you come back down into his arms and dose the same thing, you smile big when you're in the air " weee!" you say and America catches you again you both smile and laugh. America looks to his clock "its bed time now" you pout "But I don't" he touches your nose with his index finger "no buts okay?"

you stick your tongue out "mmmn" he tucks you in and ruffles your hair abit "night C/N don't let the bed bugs bight" you turn around and snuggle into the blankets "daddy…. I miss you, please take me back"

(next morning!)

America hears a knock at his door; he opens it and its Russia "so you came to take her back?" Russia had dead eyes "no I just wanted to know if she's doing all right over here with you" America smirks "she's doing fine, buts she's not even been with me a day. Are you sure you didn't come to take her back?" Russia looks away from him "I'm sure America, ill be going on my way now" he starts to walk away from America's house "you know if you want to take her back it won't hurt me, I know you want to take her back Russia.

So If you want to just do it" he stops for a sec "I'm sure, good day" he walks away from America's house "he will come back I know it" you woke up just in time to see your daddy out the window walking away slowly "DADDY!" you jump out of your bed and sprint out the door America didn't notice till you were half way to Russia "Daddy Russia!" he turns around quickly and pulls his pipe out pointing it to you

"stay away C/N" you stopped stunned "but daddy I" he shakes his head "I'm not your daddy! No matter what you think I can't!" his hand was vary shaky, America watches from afar "I care for you but I don't having anything to give you in return, unless you want to live in a lonely snow land stay away C/N!"

you stand your ground "you took me in Daddy! And you care for me! You were the first and only! I love you!" hearing those words made Russia brake down, he droped his pipe putting his hands to his face crying "damn it, don't say that" you run over to your daddy and hug him tight "daddy please take me back, please!"

he hesitates for a sec but he wraps his arms around your tiny body, both of you crying "fine im your daddy, Daddy Russia Da!" you hug him tight around his neck "I won't let anyone take you, and I won't give you away from anyone I promise C/N Daddy loves you too much da" he stands up picking you up with you "shhh, It's okay daddy's here now. shhh shhh" now he takes you back to his house.

(last time skip)

That night Russia didn't let go of you he held you tight and close, you sleeped in your daddy's arms you two snuggled close, Russia knowing now he won't be alone anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Russia carries you in his arms through the snow "let me down daddy! I want to play in the snow!" He smiles "That's why I'm not letting you down da" you pout cutely. The wind blows cold against your small face "daddy it's a bit colder today" you look up to him and he looks down to you with soft eyes "it's all ways this cold, it's just the wind that makes it seem colder"

You both arrive at the house. He opens the door and lets you out of his arms and just as your little feet hit the ground you run under his legs and out into the snow. "hey da! Come back here!" you laugh and giggle "come on daddy come and play!" he looked at your happy face he couldn't say no "Daddy, daddy look!" you fall on the cold snow and start to make a snow angel "yes I see C/N" you sit up "you can make one to daddy!" he smiles awkwardly.

"well I don't know da" you had a pleading eyes "please?!" he blushes and runs and plops on the snow making an angel next to yours, you climb on top of his chest "see isn't this fun?" he smiles more and lifts you above him high "he-he hey!" you close your small eyes and pretend you are flying "wee!" He slowly lands you back down on his warm chest, you clutch his scarf gently.

"I love you daddy da" he blushes for a sec and touches his nose to yours "I love you to". His three side nations (I have no idea what they're called O.o) see what's going on "hey lavieta dose boss seem a bit happy lately?" They all look to you two playing in the snow "yha maybe more than a little" they walk up to you and Russia "boss? We wanted to talk to you" he pauses for a sec and looks up to them "oh yes" he stands up quickly "hey daddy! Don't stop playing with me!" he smiles "just a sec da"

You growl and throw a snow ball at him, it didn't seem to faze him at all "so what did you want?" you keep throwing snowballs at him "we have heard word that Finland is on the move again and his first move is to attack you" he just chuckles "he can try to win but he won't" he picks you up and puts you on his shoulders "if that's all you can go home now" the smaller one speaks up "but what if he tries to take C/N" you wrap your arms around your daddy's neck "who is Finland? Why is that person going to take me?" he looks up to you "I'm a strong nation da don't worry no one will take you away from me"

You smile and nuzzle his head, his hair soft "okay daddy" he starts to walk away "eh! Sir Word says that he's in your country right now" he stops and turns around "did you forget I'm the biggest country in the world?"

lavita looks intimidated "n, no sir I didn't. please forgive me well be off now" after that he takes you back into the house and sits you down on the couch "I'm going to make some пельмени (Pelmeni)" you sit on the couch waiting for him but thoughts started going through your little head.

"I still want to know who this Finland is, maybe I could find him myself and tell him not to hurt my daddy" you keep pondering at the thought but in thinking more about it you realized you would probably get lost and die out there "da! The пельмени is done" he sits the plate in front of you. You see what seems like meat wrapped in dough "oh wow this looks yummy!" you pick of the first piece and scarf it down and then the next. Russia eats too of course.

After your done you look outside wanting to play again "hey daddy? May we go outside and play again" he thinks for a sec "sorry, but daddy's got lots to work on maybe tomorrow da" you pout " that's unfair I want to now, if you don't want to ill play by myself" he looks out his window and points "see that tree over there" you look to see a dead tree "if you stay around that I can keep a close eye on you" you gasp "so I can go play outside!" he nods and smiles "as long as you stay in sight" you hug him and open the door and run out to the tree and start to play.

after a bit of playing you hear someone in the distance "hey, hey you" you look around "hello?" you look around more then you see a bit of a blonde hair strain coming from one of the far trees "is someone behind that tree?" the boy walks out "hi I'm Finland can you come here for a sec" you hesitate "but I can't I got to stay near this tree like Daddy told me to, and I've heard that you want to attack my daddy to!"

He folds his arms and smirks " do you only listen to him cause he's greater then you?" you had shock on your face "what do you mean?" he steps a bit closer " you don't have to listen to him if you don't want to, your you're own country. You don't have to listen to him" you still question him "if you come with me you wouldn't have to have rules, I would let you do whatever you want. Not like him." You shake your head "I still don't get it" he gets an evil smirk "want to know a secret?" "Wha-what?" "Your so called daddy doesn't really love you; he just took you in for his own territory that's all just land.

That's the way he is with everyone, to claim them as his own territory" Finland was telling you lies of course but you somewhat believed him "is that really true?" he nods his head yes. Russia notices your talking to someone but he didn't know who so he goes out and checks on you.

"are you all right da?" you look to him then back to Finland but he was gone. Russia gets down to your level "it's time to come in now" he smiles but you frown and walk past him back into the house, he really questioned it. It was your bed time now but you didn't exactly want to go to sleep. After what Finland told you, you wanted to be your own self. "I'm not going to bed daddy!" he gets soft eyes "not this again, sleep is good for you little one" the only thing he could think of to get you to fall asleep was put you in his arms and cradle you again.

You pouted for a bit but then after about 30 minutes you started to drift off into a deep sleep he looks down to you and smiles; he lays you down on the bed gently and covers you with his blanket. "I don't know what happened out there today but I hope you get better C/N" you wake up to a knocking sound on your window "ehh?" you look to the window and see a boy " you sit up quickly "go away! I don't want to talk to you"

He somehow opens the window "have you made up your mind yet C/N?" you shake your head no " I told you if you come with me there would be no rules, you can play with no boundaries and you can go to bed anytime you want" you look stern into his eyes "is that what I get in re-turn if I go with you?" he nods his head "it will be way better than staying with Russia

"you get off your bed convinced that he would treat you well "so what do you say C/N?" he reaches out his hand. You loved your daddy so much but if everything Finland said was true then you didn't want Russia to take care of you, you wanted someone that really cared for you. You gently reach out your hand to Finland's and grab it "good choice"

The next morning Russia goes up to your room hoping to wake you up, but what he saw instead was an empty bed "C/N?!" he looks in the closet, then the bathroom. You were nowhere to be found he starts to go into a panic attack.

"So you called us all here cause you think C/N escaped or gotten kidnaped?" America said and Russia nods his head " I don't know how she could of got out, I keep all my doors locked at night" England says back " so if she was somehow taken who would even think to take her?" they all thought hard but then there thoughts got cut off by Russia's mumbling "I knew something was up, she acted so differently yesterday.

Then Belarus and Ukraine come in "sorry were late Big brother someone was being slow" America was surprised "woh you called them over here to?" he nods his head "yes, I figured they could help me to" "I heard that you were taking care of a little country, I figured you would be a more responsible then this"

Belarus said to Russia "shut up sis! I didn't plan on this happening!" France speaks up "okay lets calm down, did you hear anything from anyone about someone strange in the area?" it didn't take Russia long to remember what his three little countries said "oh no that couldn't be who talked to her yesterday" they all questiond "who?"

"yesterday I let her play outside by herself but I kept her in sight of me, and I saw her talking to someone but I didn't see who it was, but now I think I know" then Ukraine asks "who is it brother?"

his eyes turn to anger "it was Finland!" they all looked stunned and Russia gets up fast and heads torwds the door " he just wanted her for territory" he was about to open the door when Ukraine tries to pull him back "wait you can't do this on your own" he just looks back to her with mad eyes

"I'm a strong nation sis I can do this on my own" he shakes her off and go's out the door. They all sit and watch him go out into the vast snow land. "He might look cold hearted but my Big brother has a big heart" Belarus said.

"I'm going to get her back no matter what, I don't know how Finland convinced her to go with him, but I give you my word C/N I will take you back because I'm your daddy'


	4. Chapter 4

"C/N! come here at once!" Fenland yelled at you and you stopped playing to see what he wanted "yes Fenland?" he has a demanding tone "go and fetch me some food" you pout "but you just told me I could play since I did what you told me last time" he glares at you " just do it and don't ask any questions" you huff and go off the too kitchen.

"This sucks he told me he would give me more freedom, I don't get this at all" you take whatever was in the fridge and go take it back to Fenland and you say in a grumpy voice "here's your food" "oh? Why so grumpy?" he took a bite of the food "may I go play now?" he swallows his food "yha sure, I'll call you if I need anything else" you go back and play with your broken toys.

~~~~~

It's been about two days since Russia left to find you, his face is numb as I can be, but that didn't stop him from searching for you. He was determined to find his only Daughter. "Come on Russia da, you can do this, remember you like snow it's no big deal just keep walking" he kept pep talking himself so he wouldn't stop. After about two more hours he found a sign that said 'Welcome to Finland!'

~~~~~

You throw down your toys and yell back "You said I could be free and do whatever I wanted! You lied!" he yells back to you "I'm the bigger country so you have to lesion to me in return!" he grabs your arm "Fine you don't want freedom I'll give you no freedom!" he drags you outside then you two hear a Voice "LET HER GO NOW! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HURTING HER!" you turn to the voice and you see Russia looking pissed as ever but not at you. Finland lets go of you and you fall on the soft snow.

"Oh I didn't figure you would come for her so quickly, since your so cold hatred" That mad Russia even more mad. He swung his pipe in front of him and dashed torweds Finland and knocked him over Finland trying to block the pipe from getting close to his neck "do you want to say that again?" Russia's eyes were dark and evil from your eyes. Finland smirks and pulls out a pistol and Russia only had a split second to react to the gun going off, the bullet went right past his ear as he rolled to the right.

"damn it! How am i-"Finland fires off another round and Russia try's to deflect it with his pipe "heh- not bad" Russia tries to get close to him even though he kept on shooting at him, but when Russia thought he had him a bullet grazed his shoulder "Ah! Damn it!" he grabs his bloody shoulder "Daddy! No!" you scream to him and run to him "NO C/N!" you stop "don't come close stay there"

Finland walks up to Russia on the ground and points the gun to his head " wow I can't believe a shot in the shoulder would make you so weak" Russia head was down ready for his death, as Finland slowly pulled the trigger Russia looks up to him with an evil smile.

"wait, wha-"Russia swings his pipe to hit Finland's hand, it dose and the gun go's flying landing by you "wow your so dumb da" and Finland backs up a little but Russia quickly picks him up by his neck grabbing tight, you look into your daddy's eyes it was nothing like you seen before, pure hate filled his violet eyes.

(At this time I put the rest of this to the song Dark side by Kelly Clarkson)

It scared you, for him too look that way. Russia started to squeeze hard around Finland's neck forgetting you were there, all he wanted was to kill him then Finland said in a wispy voice "go ahead kill me, in front of your little country, I bet she would love to see you kill" his eyes got big and looked over to you , seeing your terrified face.

He slowly releases his grip on Finland letting him run away. You and Russia were silent for a bit "I'm sorry, daddy- daddy was-" A single tear went down his face and hit the cold ground "Don't run away da" you slowly walk up to him.

"daddy please don't be like that again, that's not you I know it's not" he looks down to you "the sad part is that your daddy has a very bad dark side" you get sad eyes and look down "Finland told me you just wanted me for territory and you didn't love me at all" he gets a surprised look on his face and picked you up and hugs you tight " Daddy loves you C/N don't doubt that! You're not just land to me, your my daughter that l love so much"

Tears emerge in your eyes "I'm sorry for running away" your arms tighten around his neck and you start to cry, he smiles and lets you cry and he says in his head...

"I'm so glad this little one came into my life, she showed me that even the darkest of people can have someone to love them even if they do doubt them a bit, I think that's why she went to Finland, because she doubted me. But in the end she still loved me and she stayed and showed me who I really am and can be"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

At the Allies Meting "hey there! Come say hi to your uncle America!" you tilted your head to the side "Uncle?" Russia cuts in " I don't think you should be qualified as her uncle you and me have no relations what so ever America" he laughs

"ah come on! Just calling me America is bland, now Uncle America says something!" Russia rolls his eyes and you point to America "Uncle…" America smiles and hugs you tight.

"see Russia! C/N has no problem with it!" Russia just has an annoyed face "this is what I get for bringing her I guess" then England interrupts "so America if you're her uncle who am I then?" Russia stands up "no not you too!" they all start fighting and bicker on what you should call who.

In the End you grew up to be the Strong Country of C/N and with the help of your daddy through the years you got a few territories or two and you still visited your daddy time after time knowing that he will all ways be there for you and the same for him.  
But then one day you found your self a little kid in your Country "who are you?" you ask him, he looks up to you "Im C/N and im lost. were am I?" you smile "well let me tell you"


End file.
